Della cospirazione
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked. Sherlock, John y Molly le dirán a Lestrade lo que Mycroft siente por él, de una forma bastante rebuscada. Mystrade.


**Summary:** One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked. Sherlock, John y Molly le dirán a Lestrade lo que Mycroft siente por él, de una forma bastante rebuscada. Mystrade.

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de Conan Doyle, y estos personajes en particular son de la BBC (aunque en realidad John sea de Sherlock (y viceversa) y Mycroft de Lestrade (y viceversa) solo que la gente de se niega en verlo ¬¬).

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo. Osea, queda claro que contiene Slash, si no te gusta ¿que haces aquí? Y no esta beteado, así que errores y demases, por favor díganmelo.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hoooola a todos! ¿Pasaron bien el día de hoy? En mi país (no se si en otros) hoy 21 de Septiembre, es el día de la Primavera...¡y el día del Estudiante! Así que dedico este pequeño fic a tod s los estudiantes, porque solo nosotr s sabemos lo que es levantarse temprano...para tener que aguantar a profesores _inaguantables_. En fin...un poco tarde, pero aquí esta.  
¡Que lo disfruten!

**Della Cospirazione**

En Londres llovía. Eso no sería raro ni fuera de lo común, si no fuera por la imagen del mayor de los Holmes, empapado y decaído, frente a la puerta del 221B Baker Street.

-No pude hacerlo-gimoteó. Era tan raro para Sherlock el ver así a su hermano.-No pude decírselo.- el detective consultor estaba ya por cerrarle la puerta en las narices a su entrometido hermano, cuando John se le adelantó, abriéndole y haciéndole entrar.

-Ven, Mycroft.-dijo el doctor mientras le guiaba al baño, frente al ceño fruncido y el pucherito de Sherlock.- Quítate ese traje mojado y date un baño caliente; buscaré algo de ropa para ti.

Media hora después, el pelirrojo y John habían desplazado al detective de su "Sillón de berrinches" y estaban sentados allí, con el menor enfrente, en un sillón individual, desplazado hasta ese lugar. John había hecho un té (tranquilizante) para Mycroft, y este al fin empezó a hablar.

-No pude decirle que lo amo. Estuve dos horas fuera de Scotland Yard, primero en mi auto y luego parado afuera en la acera, y…y no pude entrar. ¡Y el estaba solo en el lugar!

-Mycroft-

-Soy tan tonto…-asentimiento de Sherlock y mirada fulminante del doctor a este.-no puedo creer que el _amor_ (¡el amor, ni más ni menos!) me haya cambiado así.- apoyo sus codos en las rodillas, y escondió su cara entre las palmas de las manos. El ex-militar, conmovido por tal muestra de humanidad en el hombre de hielo, trató de reconfortarlo.

-No te preocupes, Mycroft, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Uno con alivio e incredulidad, el otro casi protestando.

...

-¡Friki! ¡Detente ahí!-grito Donovan, mientras Sherlock pasaba a su lado ignorándola. El detective entro sin más en la oficina del DI.

-Sherlock, no tenemos ningún caso ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El moreno lo miro _muy_ profundo, como leyéndole el alma, y contestó secamente:

-Mycroft.

Un minuto de silencio para que Lestrade lo procesara.

-¿_Mycroft_? ¿Mycroft _Holmes?_-Sherlock le dio una de sus miradas de "No-eres-tan-estúpido-¿o-si?".

-Mycroft.-confirmo y dándose vuelta, salió del lugar.

….

Greg entró al lugar mirando para todos lados. Aunque esa cafetería estaba cerca de la estación, no solía entrar allí mucho.

-John-saludo al médico.- ¿Por qué me citaste aquí?-pregunto sentándose en frente del rubio.

-Te.- Lestrade se quedó mudo por el desconcierto.

-¿Té?

-No, _te._

La cara en blanco del DI mostraba que no había entendido nada.

-Ya he pagado un café para ti, tal como te gusta.-dijo el ex-militar cogiendo su abrigo y levantándose.- Por favor, tóma_te_lo.

El inspector no dijo nada, solo parpadeó tratando de entender. En eso, apareció una chica pelirroja con el delantal de la cafetería, que le entregó su café y lo miró. El conocía a esa chica…la había visto en algún lado… ¡Claro! ¡Era Molly Hooper! ¿Qué hacía ella aquí si trabajaba en un hospital? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella puso una bandeja con pasteles de distintas clases en su vista, casi sobre su rostro.

-¿_Quiere…_pastel?

-No, y Molly-

-¿En serio no _quiere_ pastel? Yo creo que si _quiere, quiere, quiere_~-canturreo.

-Molly, ya bast-

-¡Pero usted _quiere_ pastel! ¿O no lo _quiere_?

-No, no quiero.

-¡Malo!-la pelirroja hizo un pucherito.-No _quiere_ pastel. No _quiere, quiere, quiere_.-la mujer se fue canturreando eso, llegando hacia la barra, donde descansaba el micrófono de la cafetería, que se usaba mayormente de noche**[1]**. La gente del local se le quedo mirando insistentemente, como esperando una reacción, así que Lestrade agarró su café y salió medio corriendo de allí.

Ya en la calle empezó a pensar en su día. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? Su día había pasado de extraño (lo que en este momento era casi normal) a raro, y de raro a insólito.

Cuando abrió la tapa del recipiente que contenía su café caliente, encontró un pequeño pastelillo con una nota encima. Sacó primero el papel y lo leyó:

"_Si tu día fue confuso, esperamos que al unir los mensajes se te aclaren un poco las cosas. Sherlock, John, Molly._

_PD- Sigue el orden"_

Pensando en qué querrían decirle esos tres, empezó a comer el postre. _Sherlock…John…Molly…me encontré con todos ellos hoy. _Y unió los hechos en su mente. De repente, como flashes en su cerebro, recuerdos demasiados recientes aparecieron.

_-"Mycroft"-ese fue Sherlock._

_-"Te"-ese fue John._

_-"Quiere"-esa fue Molly._

Esas eran exactamente las palabras que repitieron, ¿no? _ .Quiere._ Greg paró en seco, y se atraganto con un pedazo de biscocho. Tosió varias veces mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el puño. Pasado el susto, pensó en esas palabras, e inevitablemente sus ojos brillaron y su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido. Se sonrojo fuertemente. ¿Sería verdad? ¿O era solo una de las bromas de Sherlock?

Un bip-bip proveniente de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje.

"_Por si no lo descubriste: MYCROFT TE QUIERE.-JW. PD-está en el club Diógenes."_

Casi riendo por la alegría, Lestrade empezó a correr hacia donde sabía, estaba Mycroft. Quería escuchar esas palabras de su propia boca.

….

….

….

**Della Cospirazione:** significa "Conspiración" en italiano. Sip, sigo con mi manía de poner títulos en otro idioma.

**[1]** No sabía dónde poner el bendito micrófono, así que lo puse aquí. Espero que esté bien ^^.

….

….

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y recuerden, dejen un lindo review! ;)**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
